A NIGHT OUT
by princess-cutiepie
Summary: martin and sam realise how they feel on a night out for 2 new agents, MS all the way


Without a trace Title:A NIGHT OUT Summary: Martin and Sam realize how they feel on a night out for 2 new agents. (This is dedicated to all the girls at DESTINED. Love you guys, thanks for all your support with my stories know who you are. SamspadeFBI)  
  
Chapter 1: It's a cold New York morning and Sams walking into the FBI building, she wraps her coat around her to shield herself from the coldness. She can't wait to have a nice hot cup of coffee, to get her started.  
  
Martins already at work, he's putting the coffee on because he knows Samantha's going to want some, and its just what they do, he makes her a cup and they sit and talk till the others get in, which is usually viv,danny then jack, who heads straight to his office.  
  
"Please tell me the coffee's on martin" Sam says walking into the bullpen.  
  
"Yeah it'll be ready in a minute, cold?" he says  
  
"Freezing, god why does New York have to be so cold."  
  
"Because it's New York, Samantha"  
  
"Smartass" Sam jokes  
  
"Ouch that hurt" martin laughs holding his heart.  
  
"It serves you right Marty" she says smiling at him.  
  
Martin pours 2 cups of coffee, and walks over to Sam and hands her one.  
  
"Thanks" she says adding a smile.  
  
"Your welcome my lady" he jokes  
  
Samantha playfully hits him. Then they both burst into laughter.  
  
As they are laughing they didn't realize Danny, Viv, and Jack were all watching them from the entrance off the bullpen along with couple of other agents.  
  
"Are they always like that" the female agent asks Danny "Hell yeah, there, um Viv help"  
  
"They are....good together, although neither know nor will admit it"  
  
"So their a couple" the male agent asks  
  
"Not yet, but if I have my way" Danny says.  
  
"Hay love birds" he says walking into the bullpen, with the others close behind.  
  
Martin and Sam look at each other and smile, then look at Danny and the others who are all smiling.  
  
"Okay come sit down guys, ive got some introductions to make" Jack says to them all.  
  
So they all sit down, Sam, Martin and Viv one side, Sam and Martin are sitting next to each other, and rather close together, which doesn't go un noticed buy Danny.  
  
"Okay this is Agent Aimee Donnelly" he says introducing, the rather pretty brunette. "And this is Agent Brian Simpson" who is rather cute aswell.  
  
"Okay guys you've got till the case comes, to get to know each other okay. Ill be in my office if anyone needs me." Jack says then walks into his office and shuts the door.  
  
"Okay well u two know me and Viv, those too are Sam Spade and Martin Fitzgerald" he says pointing to them both.  
  
"So how long have you all been working here?" Aimee asks Sam.  
  
"Well ive been here about 5 and half years, Danny's been here 5, Viv has been here what 6, and Martin, has been here 3 and half" she says.  
  
"Wow, so your all long haulers" Brian says  
  
"Yeah" martin says  
  
Over the next few hours they all get to know each other, and agree to go for a drink after work.  
  
"okay guys, its 430, it don't look like we've got a case, so go home, ill call you if one comes in, have fun" jack said to them all.  
  
"Jack were going for a drink want to come" Brian says  
  
"Ill meet you guys there, Viv ill ring u when im done" he said  
  
They all get their stuff together, and walk out of the office, Sam and Martin in front Martins got his hand on Sams back. Which causes Viv and Danny to look at each other?  
  
"Tonight" Danny says to viv "How much you wanna bet?" Viv says.  
  
Aimee and Brian wonder what's going on.  
  
"Guys, what are you talking about" Aimee asks them.  
  
"Those two, over there" Danny says smirking at his 2 friends.  
  
"Oh" Brian and Aimee ask.  
  
They arrive at the bar, it has a disco on tonight, Sam and Martin head for a booth in a corner, they sit next to each other, and Aimee and Viv are on the other side and Danny and Brian pull up chairs in front of the booth.  
  
"Okay what's everyone want" Danny asks  
  
"Beer" Martin and Brian say  
  
"White wine both Viv and Aimee ask.  
  
"Vodka and orange" Sam says grinning at Martin.  
  
"Noooo" he says putting his face in his hands.  
  
Sam laughs "I wont drink too much, promise" Sam says to him.  
  
The others look at them funny, well Aimee and Brian do, because Danny and Viv where there the last time.  
  
Danny and Brian go to the bar, and come back 10 minutes later. Danny had got Sam 2 drinks because he knows how quickly she drinks. He places them down in front of her and martin shots him a look and Sam bursts out laughing.  
  
"Danny, what are you doing? u can take her home this time"  
  
"Nope, you're taking me home this time Marty" Sam says after downing her 2nd drink.  
  
"Slow down Sam, please" Martin says not realizing she called him Marty.  
  
"And what did you just call me?" he said  
  
"You heard, Danny go get me some more" she says shaking her empty glass.  
  
An hour later Sam and Aimee are well plastered, and Martin, Danny and Brian are well on there way, Viv left like 20 minutes ago to go get Jack, as he said he'd come later  
  
"Marty dance with me" Sam said as a song came on, it was Christina Aguilera's get mine, get yours.  
  
Martin got up and pulled Sam along with him, they went on to the dance floor. They start to dance Martin's got his arm wrapped around Sams waist, and Sam's got her wrapped around his neck, they are dancing rather... close and sexily, as the song is rather sexy. The others are watching them.  
  
Jack and viv walk in, neither seeing Sam nor Martin on the dance floor.  
  
"Where are they" viv said pointing to where Sam and Martin where sitting earlier, everyone points to the dance floor, Viv and Jack turn around to see Sam and Martin dancing, they both smile.  
  
"They look... close" jack laughed.  
  
"Yeah, they do" Viv smiled at her 2 friends before sitting back down.  
  
"So Sam do you want to go out sometime" martin asked her as they danced.  
  
"Sure" Sam said smiling into Martins neck that he'd asked her.  
  
"Hay, martin, can we get out of here soon"  
  
"You sure" martin asked suddenly sobering, at what Sam had said.  
  
And at the same time Sam did too.  
  
"Yeah, positive" she said looking into his eyes. 


End file.
